Costume ball
by YoursInfinite
Summary: What happens when the popular kids of an elitist high school tear each other's lives up over a love triangle.  AU Brittana fic!
1. Chapter 1: The Holy Trinity

A/N: This is my first regular fic ever. I've been thinking about the plot for a while and finally came up with this AU fic. It's a Brittana centered but other characters of the show will also play a great part in it. There will be a lot of Brittany at some point. She's kind of the main character here. Brittany is also not canon in this fic. She still has her random silliness but she's quite smart in this fic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic.

p/s: English is not my first language. So I apologize for the awkwardness of my writing and the bad spelling.

The Holy Trinity

McKinley High in California, one of the most elitist schools of the country. Its administration, its teachers, varsity teams, fields, classes, students…. They are the young and brilliant minds of our century as Mr Schuester say it. The heterogeneous population that formed McKinley High students is a society of its own with rules and codes. A society in which each individual plays a role, tries to fit in with the rest of the court. McKinley is really like some royal court with all the beauty, glory, secrets, pretences and ugliness…. Each one of students falls into a class and each class has its own prestige and privileges. It's not about the losers and popular kids, no it's not. Swimmers, football, base-ball, basketball and softball players are popular. They are popular but cruelly lack of something vital: power. That thing which a small group possesses and which essentially revolves around them….

The crowd of students parts like the Red sea as they walk down the hallway. Whispers run around the crowd as the students watch with them in awe. Saying that the glow and aura surrounding them pins every student (and even some teachers) down in the hallway is an understatement. They bow down till their bodies touch the ground. They are the ones, they have the power and they are at the top of the social pyramid: the Holy Trinity is to McKinley high, what Louis XIV and his reign of "Lumières" were to Versailles.

They walk down the hallway, scanning the crowd with their piercing eyes and an arrogant smirk plastered on their lips. The Queen and her princesses are making their arrival.

"Watch where you're going moron" one of the girls says, glaring at poor clueless student who accidentally bumped into her. The Queen smirks as she looks at the student cowering under her friend's glare.

"I, I, I'm… sorry" he stuttered

"Ya still here?" she said taking a menacing step forward "Get lost lose!" she hissed. The boy runs away and miserably falls down on the ground as he trips a jock's foot. The hallway burst into laughter, pointing fingers at the now very ashamed and whimpering boy. Another victim of our goddesses... But let's introduce properly our girls, right?

Quinn Fabray, Queen Bee is probably the eighth wonder of this world. She was tall and blond with hazel eyes and a mischievous smile that could defeat Troy's army. Her cheerio uniform doesn't reveal too much but reveal enough to alienate all the football's squad (and Mr Schue's…) minds. Her head always held high, Quinn is the fierce captain of the cheerleaders' team. She was intelligent, beautiful and way too aware of those qualities for anyone to be safe around her. Her thin pink lips only uttered politically correct and moralist speeches. From a religious and conservative family, Quinn has to hold a certain image. She was the model girl, a real life Barbie with principles and goals and the president of the celibacy club. She talks with logic and a calm that freezes your spine. She is Sylvester's favorite for her treachery and coldness. She is the poison every boy at McKinley wants to drink to dregs.

At Quinn's right, is her best friend and co-captain of the cheer squad, Tiffany Stark. The only thing that could compare with her beauty was her ego. And God knows that girl is beautiful. She is brunette and could easily pass for the reincarnation of Cleopatra. Her piercing hazel eyes, beautifully almond like shaped, always have determination in them. Her smile is always seductive but that's probably because she is naturally flirtatious. Seduction was an art for her, a sort of game in which she mastered. She likes to be desired, to be wanted but at the same time out of reach. She is always running ahead. Her skin is as smooth as a new born's butt and tanned from using tanning products. She is superficial and material and isn't ashamed of that. She's a Bitch and proud of herself. Only child of her rich parents, she is the center of their world. Every little desire, whining is fulfilled with keenness. She craves attention, she loves it and she knows how to get it from the world around her. Tiffany likes to be a sinner and she's the sin of raging hormonal teenagers. She is a contrast to Quinn's public image but both girls know each other's games. They are different but yet so similar.

Eve would be proud of her daughter.

The third one of this three head monster is an incongruity to this picture. Brittany is everything but a mean girl. She is simple and even naïve sometimes. Always blunt and bubbly, the blond cheerleader absolutely hates complicated situations. They make her feel dizzy…. The (stupid) randomness of some of her comments, in fact, hides a really wise young woman who just voices everything that crosses her mind. She is taller than her other two friends and probably the more friendly out of the three. She is beautiful, her big baby blue eyes and innocent, child-like smile stare at people with a tireless curiosity and excitement. Her pale skin is silky and her legs seem to never have an end. Years of dance gave her an extremely fit body with all the right curves. The most captivating part of her body (to a certain softball player anyway…) is her apple bottom, round and firm. Brittany is known at Mckinley for two things: her legendary quotes and her promiscuity. No one could deny that the girl gets around. That reputation doesn't bother her, she ignores the whispers. It's not like one of the losers can tell her anything. Her social status allows her to be above criticism of _ordinary_ students. She doesn't have much in common with the two other girls. Sure, she likes all the attention they get and the power they have at school but it's not essential to her. She likes Quinn and Tiffany though. They are strong and ambitious. They get to the best parties and are sometimes funny, plus they never make fun at her when she says stupid things.

This is the Holy Trinity: three gorgeous young women who practically rule the school and have all sorts of privileges. Little they knew that their world and safe bubbles will be shattered in multiple pieces this year….

Their days are always the same. They have classes to attend and listen to boring teachers, cheerio practice and other clubs they were most of the time president or important members of.

At lunch the three sit at the cheerios table, chatting away about their holidays.

"So Tiff, how were your holidays? Did you finally go to Europe with that uncle of yours?" Quinn asks her friend

Tiffany rolled her eyes "Ugh no! He canceled it at the last minute, talking about his girlfriend and meeting the in-laws or something like that! I just went with Dad in NYC…. That was pretty fun though" she finishes with a smile

Quinn nodded "Such a pity! Brittany and I took a trip to the young Christian summer camp! It was very educative and fun. They had many activities and we get to know young people like us to discuss and share ideas. You should come with us next year"

"Err…. Yeah?" the brunette replied with a forced smile before turning to face the other blond "did you have fun Brittany?" she questioned

To be honest, Brittany made the promise to herself to never go to a Christian camp again. She was dying from boredom over there and those people seemed to have a stick far up in their asses. She was relieved when Quinn and her left. The rest of her summer was much more fun though. She went from house parties to houses parties (or beach parties) and took many trips to the beach. That was her idea of fun and she had plenty of it.

"Yeah…" she finally answered her friend, sending her blank stare to her friend. Tiffany shrugged and resumed chatting with Quinn.

Brittany scanned the room with her big blue eyes. Even in the refectory, social status was still ruling. Her eyes wandered from table to table, looking at the familiar faces of people she talks to and those she doesn't. She finally reached the football players' table and caught eyes with Noah Puckerman, captain of the team. He smiled seductively at her and winked. Brittany just rolled her eyes and ignored him, resuming her inspection. Her eyes then lent on the female softball team's table and noticed an absence. She frowned and where she was but was quickly dragged out of her thoughts by her the bell.

After second period, they were all at Quinn's lockers, waiting for the head cheerleader to finish grabbing her books.

"Ah there you are!" they all heard behind Tiffany.

The Brunette turned around and instantaneously went into seductive mode.

"Were you looking for me?" she replied with a teasing smile, her index finger twirling a lock of her hair playfully.

Toned caramel arms were wrapped on her waist, pulling her into her embrace. Their owner kissed a giggling Tiffany and whispered something unintelligible in her ear. Tiffany giggled some more, resting her hands on the arms enveloping her and caressing them.

"Hi, Santana!" Quinn finally said, growing tired of being the silent witness of their PDA.

"What's up Q?" The Latina replied, sending a small smile to the girl. She then turned her head around so she was facing Brittany.

"Hi, Brittany!" She said with the same small smile, looking at the blond with her deep brown eyes, her brows slightly furrowed.

Brittany bit her lower lip, feeling a flush works its way through her body.

"Hi, San!"


	2. Chapter 2: The lovers

A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you all enjoy your holidays and had a merry Christmas. Sorry for the very late update. I've been really busy and kinda got sick but I'm fine right now. I'll update more regularly now.

So happy New Year 2011 y'all

2- The lovers

Saying Santana Lopez is badass was an understatement. Who at school wouldn't want to be Lopez? She was gifted by life. Captain of the softball team, they had never lost one competition since she integrated the team three years ago. Her body was flawless. Her dark caramel skin accentuated well toned muscles, iron like four pack (yeah, she liked to show off) and a well round and firm ass. Her beautiful face always held assurance and certainty. She likes competition and has to be the best in everything she does. She was a straight A student and always took challenging classes. Everything was good to prove that she was a top dog. No one liked to fuck with her, she was most teachers and the principal's favorite.

Her father was a big businessman and his company was one of the most successful in the country. Needless to say that Santana's family was wealthy, very wealthy. She comes at school with a Porsche and her clothes are always of famous designers (not that she really cares either way…). So basically, she always had what she wanted. Life for Santana couldn't be more great.

Santana wandered around in the hallways, greeting teachers.

"Hey Santana!" or "Morning Lopez!" followed with (most of the time) sincere smiles were her daily routine at Mckinley. She was not a bully. She usually didn't have time to care enough about other students to bully them.

"Ah looking aesthetically pleasing today lopez!" A short brunette told the latina, eyeing her up and down "Are we celebrating something?"

"I always look hot Berry! Had you take up my offer to date my sexy ass that you would be as flawless as me" Santana couldn't help pulling the diva's leg a little.

Rachel rolled her eyes and shut her locker to face the other smirking brunette "Eww! You're definitely not my type Lopez and I'm certainly not materialist enough for you" she retorted.

Santana laughed enjoying their little banter; since she joined the Glee club at MH, she kind of became protective of all its members. She knew that she didn't have to be perfect there and that no one would really care if she sometimes sang out of tune (okay berry will most likely give her a three hour long speech) or missed a step in the choreography. They treated her like any other New Direction member. It felt different and she liked that. Plus, Quinn liked the little diva, so whatever.

"So, did you see Tiff?" the latina finally asked Rachel.

"Um… Cruella? No but I saw Quinn at English class, they must all be by their lockers" she replied looking rather disinterested. Santana rolled her eyes at the nickname attributed to her girlfriend.

"Why are you even dating her?" the diva asked her, turning around so she was completely facing the fierce latina.

Santana just pushed herself off the locker she leant to a few minutes earlier and processed to walk away.

"See ya Streisand" She said as she knocked a slushy off a jock hands and glare at him.

"Move along" she hissed before completely walking away.

"Hey pretty, looking for something?" A male voice said. She spun around to face the muscular football jock.

"Leave me alone Puck. I have no time for your silliness today" she said, glaring at the boy who leant against a locker next to her, sporting a seductive smirking. He raised an eyebrow.

"Cranky today, aren't we? Is our captain pmsing or something?"

She swung at him but he promptly ducked down, avoiding being punched by the latina. He then darted out of her way, almost running in the opposite direction and screamed over his shoulder

"She's over at Quinn Bee's locker! Better go get her and take care of all that energy"

Santana scoffed at him and turned on her heels. She hurriedly made her way to the head cheerleader's locker and noticed the red of the cheer team's uniform.

"Ah there you are!" She said, slowing her pace down as she came closer to the group.

She watched as the smaller brunette before her changed her demeanor. The girl titled her head a little to the left side and cocked her hips. She then slowly turned around, a seductive smirk plastered on her face. Hazel eyes twinkled as they set on the latina.

"Were you looking for me?" the gorgeous brunette answered playfully.

Santana hugged her girlfriend, inhaling her perfume. It's been so damn long. She kissed the giggling brunette on her cheek, her lips missing the warm and tender skin.

"I missed you" she whispered in Tiffany's ear, her body readjusting to the warmth of the beautiful girl in her arms. It's been a really long summer without her and Santana truly missed that warmth, her girlfriend.

"I can see that" the smaller brunette said, burying her face in the crook of Santana's neck.

She heard Quinn clear her throat up not so subtly and turned her head to the right so she could properly see her.

"Hi Santana! It's nice to see you" the head cheerleader said as she looked at Santana up and down.

"Hello Quinn"

Momentarily bringing back her attention to the girl who was now wriggling against her, she felt someone staring intensely at them and remembered the third cheerleader.

"Hi Brittany" she looked at the tall blonde standing next to them. She looked like she was… embarrassed and uneasy. Her greetings came with a small, timid voice and Santana frowned at the girl.

Santana was familiar to the three girls. Well, she was dating one of them but her relationship to each was different.

Tiffany was her girlfriend. When Santana transferred to Mckinley High three years ago, She was shit scared to say the least. Her life was shattered in pieces. She was an emotional mess but her reaction to all that despair was to block the world outside. The pain she was feeling through her heart and body was unbearable. So unbearable she tightened her jaw and set the hardened face she mastered. The one which said "leave me alone" and left no place for a debate. Has she unclenched her jaw and opened herself, she would have broken down. Like that foreign river that caressing voice whispered in her nights, her tears would have flooded out of her. Tears she didn't even let out that day….

Tiffany was the one who made everything less insufferable, the new high school, the people, the rules everything less intimidating. She was known to be a raging bitch at Mckinley High. When Quinn first introduced them, Tiffany didn't snob her. She stood by Santana since that day, as a friend at first and as a girlfriend later on. Tiffany had her moments but she never let Santana down and Santana would never admit it to any living soul, but she felt safe with Tiffany.

She knew Quinn since she was able to walk. Their parents were friends and they practically grew up together. Quinn was the sister Santana never had. They shared (almost) everything together. In their short-lives, they had witnessed their best and worst. Some things may have made them grow apart in the past few years but there was always that lingering feeling that they will always still have each other's back, no matter what. Quinn was bossy, fierce and unapologetic and Santana was thankful she had her in her life (even though, she wanted to strangle the blond sometimes).

Then there was Brittany… Santana didn't know why but she never really developed any kind of deep friendship or closeness with the girl. Quinn liked Brittany a lot and her girlfriend also seemed to like her company. Santana, however never really got close to her. Maybe the hearsays about Brittany played a role in it. Sure, she was nice to the girl and they sometimes would exchange in group conversations. She always felt a certain awkwardness whenever the girl was around her and couldn't explain it. Brittany seemed to purposefully distance herself from her. Santana sometimes really wanted to know more about her but never really put much thoughts or efforts in it.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her girlfriend's hand, sneaking discreetly under her tight shirt.

"Walk us to class?" Tiffany said as she tugged at Santana's shirt, leaving the latina no other choice but to follow them.

On their short walk to Tiffany and Quinn's next class, Santana learned about their summer. She wasn't really into the conversation. She was just listening to her girlfriend's voice. She was slowly falling back in a comfortable routine, in marks that she needed desperately. With Tiffany she knew things, there were sure and solid like their relationship. This was the constant she was holding onto and she wondered how she managed three fucking months without it. She suddenly felt arms sneak around her neck and pulling her into a tight embrace. She held back the smaller girl impossibly tighter, wanting to make up for all the missed hugs.

Tiffany pulled back and smiled brightly at the darker girl.

"We will make up for all that tonight" she whispered seductively to Santana, squeezing the Latina's hips with intent.

She then glanced at Brittany who was strangely quiet since they left the girls' lockers.

"Hold on that leash tight! No one get a hand on my girl" She winked at Brittany and quickly kissed Santana's jaw before following a hurried Quinn.

Santana was left with a still quiet Brittany in the hallway. She faced the blonde and raised one eyebrow at her. They had a quite a few classes together and the next one was one of them. So she was waiting for the usually bubbly blonde to say something or do anything. The blonde's quietness was starting to get her. Brittany just stared blankly at the latina unable to decide what was the next course of events. After a few moments, she just walked past Santana mumbling something unintelligible to her. The latina sighed and followed her.

* * *

Santana liked mathematics. That was one of her favorite classes, but not today. Today's classe was unbearable. Between Puck's lame jokes and the general idiocy of the students, Santana was starting to have a headache. Everything was getting on her nerves for some reason, so she remained silent during the entire class.

"Brittany, could you give us the answer to this equation?" the teacher asked a distracted Brittany (she never liked mathematics. It was complicated and they were way too many theories to learn)

"Um… I…" Brittany started to mumble as some giggles could be heard in the classroom.

"I have an easier one for you Brittz" Karofsky said as he made an obscene gesture at the blonde. Brittany blushed and lowered her eyes. She was embarrassed because yes, she had quite a reputation but there was no reason for people mocking her or picking at her. Also she was part of the powerful few of the school and she wished people would fear her just like they did for Quinn and Tiffany.

The scene and the hockey jock's comment caught Santana's attention. Seeing Brittany so embarrassed made her feel…. uncomfortable and his laughter and the lack of reaction from the teacher angered her. She rolled her eyes, chewing at her cheek and grabbed her backpack. She stuffed her books in it and marched straight to the jock's table. Before anyone could notice or do something, a loud bang was heard after Santana's backpack violently collided with karofsky's head. He fell on the ground loudly as the other students and the students turned their attention to the two students. Santana was already walking toward the teacher as if nothing was happening.

"Mr Holmes? Can I go home? I don't feel that good right now and can't focus but I promise I'll make up for missing the class!" the dark skinned girl simply said not even caring about the agitation behind her.

"What?" Mr Holmes was more preoccupied by the fact that one of his students was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Is it Ok? I'm having a really bad headache right now"

"What? Santana… yes… whatever you want… OMG Karofsky what happened?" he said as he walked toward the group of people around the jock. Santana smirked and sauntered out of the class, glancing at Brittany who was looking blankly at her before she disappeared behind the door.

She automatically flopped down in her bed, her head feeling like it had been rapped with a hammer. Days of bad nights were starting to take their toll. Her eyes were fixated on the ceiling but it all soon became a blur as she started to doze off. She felt the distant vibration of her phone buzzing but she was too far gone to take it or care about it. She fell asleep.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes. Brittany absentmindedly gathered her belongings and was about to walk out of her classroom when the teacher Mr holmes called her.

"Brittany, can I have a few words with you?"

Brittany made her way back into the classroom and sat at the desk the teacher directed her too, in front of him. After a few minutes of silence, he slowly took off his glasses. His facial expression was serious and Brittany knew she wasn't going to like what was going to be said

"How are you Brittany?" he asked tentatively to relax the obviously nervous girl before him

"I'm fine Mr Holmes. Sorry for earlier it won't happen again" she felt bad for the chaos Santana created earlier. She was may be a little bit spacey sometimes but there are some things Brittany clearly (and maybe too much) understood. It made her feel oddly happy that Santana knocked Karofsky off because of her. It was strange, because she was really not close to Tiffany's girlfriend, but she was about it nonetheless… And she didn't know why. She was brought out of her thoughts by the teacher's voice.

"Listen, I know we're just starting anew school year and I want to make sure that everything is okay with you" he paused "also, I think we can all do without breaking stuffs and fighting because of you girls? Am I right?" he asked Brittany.

Brittany just nodded, remembering how Peter and Kennan fought over her last year and caused general madness in the refectory. She didn't like it back then, because the boys were both lame and she didn't want to date them. Some boys were too stupid to get that sex isn't dating.

Mr Holmes watched the girl for a few seconds before nodding along with her.

"I guess we both agree then. Good, I know I can count on you to talk to your girl friends too?" he asked expectantly. Brittany nodded again.

"Um Um, have a nice day Brittany" she smiled at her before turning his back to her.

Brittany walked out of the classroom pretty quickly, relieved it was all over. She really didn't like those kinds of heart to heart, serious conversation with teachers. They tend to be indiscreet and ask way too many questions…

"Hey B, did you see Santana? She's nowhere to be found and I've tried to call her but she doesn't pick her phone up" Tiffany was standing in the hallway frantically typing away on her phone. Brittany guessed she was probably texting Santana;

"Um she kind of left school earlier.. She said she was sick or something"

"Oh my god! Thanks Brittany. I'm just going to go find and cure her" she said winking at Brittany before leaving.

Brittany took the hint and knew all too well what the _cure _will be. She made a face at herself and went looking for Puck; he'll just drop her at home.

* * *

Santana felt her bed dip and weight settling on her. Someone was straddling her. Instead of panicking, a smile formed on her lips as the stranger run their hands from her waist to her breasts cupping them gently. She couldn't help the moan which escaped her mouth, her hand instantaneously grabbing their backside and grounded them harder against her, seeking friction. She knew her attacker, their perfume and giggle were unmistakable. She felt them bend over and press their chest over her, feeling their already hard nipples through her own shirtwaist; she guessed they were only in their bra.

"You let strangers take advantage of you like that" her girlfriend whispered huskily in her ear as one hand reached down to successfully pull down her skirt "Umm, I don't like that" the smaller brunette said as she cupped the latina's mound, making her hips buck.

"You want me? Huh?" she said her voice low "You want to fuck me hard, don't you baby?"

Santana moaned, thrusting desperately her hips into the girl on top of her. Her trembling hands unclasped Tiffany's bra revealing her small but round breasts. Like a starved kid, she latched at them, sucking and biting them hard, making the smaller girl throw her head back and moan in pleasure. Lifting herself a little, Tiffany helped Santana out of her panties and threw one leg between her lover's, bringing their bodies and sex impossibly closer. She was grinding against Santana and their erected clit brushing against each other made both of them gasp. Tiffany licked a path up Santana's neck, biting down hard on it. The latina yelped, burying her head in her girlfriend's chest. The movements were now frantic, the brushing of their bundle of nerves almost painful. But it felt painfully good and both girls knew the release they have been aching for a month now was near. Santana bit down on one nipple, sending the smaller girl over the edge her. She came right after, moaning like she was paid to do so, holding tight the trembling body in her arms against her own equally trembling.

They both collapsed on the bed. The only noise filling the room was their heavy breaths and sloppy kisses. Still out of breath, Tiffany smiled into Santana shoulder and her voice rose in the air:

"How was your summer?"


	3. Chapter 3: Encounters

A/N: New chapter of costume ball. To answer some of your questions: Yes! Brittana will definitely happen in this story. The events taking place in this chapter and in the following ones are necessary for the story and for Brittana to happen. And before anyone ask: I don't know if it's going to be a happy ending or not. Just hang in there with me.

3- Encounters

"So babes… It's been a long time since we had a gathering of all the cool people an…" Brittany zoned out of whatever Puck was saying. She was sure he was just being his obnoxious self, making sexual hints or something. Her mind wandered to the past days' events. Two things stood out in her mind: First, the strange behavior of her parents. Her mother was acting very weirdly. She was more anxious and concerned with Brittany's whereabouts, there were way more coaxing, less critics about her clumsiness and school work. Her father was more talkative with her, asking her how she was feeling way too much, trying to give her (subtly) extra money. Overall their behavior had drastically changed within a few days; something was off. But Brittany didn't have the courage, or the will to ask. They would eventually tell her.

Second was Santana defending her in the past few weeks. She didn't know why but after that first incident, she noticed that Santana had been subtly taking her side whenever people would take advantage of her kind nature ('Brittany doesn't mind. She's cool with everything, she doesn't care' they thought) in and outside of classes. A quick menacing glance or even her clearing her throat at the right time would send everybody and the all class quiet. They still barely made eye contact but the latina was now walking side by side with her between classes. It wasn't the cold indifference of before, at least that's how Brittany felt. She glanced to her left and caught a sight of the exact subject of her thoughts. She was, as always, with her girlfriend not paying attention to the outside world. They were goofing around, being playful with each other. It was outrageously adorable and something inside Brittany's heart twitched. Why? She didn't really know and she was confused. She wasn't a relationship person. All the processing, commitment and seriousness of it all, it was boring. So what was this feeling creeping up in her heart? Did she want it after all? At that moment, she found herself staring into deep brown eyes. The intensity in them made her heart skip. She quickly looked away, only to look back and see that Santana had return her attention to her cheery girlfriend. The latina's gaze startled Brittany her heart was beating faster and now she was a little scared. 'What?'

"Isn't it Brittany?" Puck said, a smirk plastered on his face as he faced the blonde, waiting for an enthusiastic answer. She felt many pairs of eye on her.

"Um… what?" her voice was a little rough and she prayed the people around her didn't notice.

Puck raised an eyebrow at her "Great party. This Saturday. My house. 8 PM. All the cool kids"

Brittany blinked at him. She had no idea what he was talking about but played along

"Yeah… Sounds good" she replied in a small voice. Puck made a face at her and resumed his big plans for the party. Everybody turned back their attention to the Mohawked boy. She noticed Santana never turned to look at her during the entire exchange.

* * *

She was late for Glee practice and to top all of it, she also had forgotten the combination to her locker. So books in hand, she was fast moving her longs legs through the hallways. She was praying all odds that they didn't start practicing yet. She unfortunately slammed into a jock and fell back loudly on her ass.

"Hey! Watch where you're going" he growled after he regained his balance. He would have never dared talking like that to her other two friends, but of course it was Brittany.

"I swear this girl…" Before he could finish, he was shoved in a nearby locker, the noise making the other students gasp.

Brittany looked up and saw Mike Chang smiling down at her and offering his hand for help. They had hooked up in the past. He even tried to date her but she declined the offer. He really was a nice guy (one of the nicest at school by the way) and for that very reason she didn't want to date him. She thought she would end up hurting him and nice is boring, right? Also he was into another girl.

"Thanks" she mumbled as he helped her stand up. She was about to bent down and pick up her books scattered on the floor when she saw tanned hands beat her to it. She followed the path of the bare toned arms and ended up staring at Santana's eyes. Heart skip again, 'what the hell?'

Santana straightened up and handed her the books.

"You shouldn't run in the hallways like that. With meaty boys taking up all the space and what not" Santana said as he glared at the retreating jock. Her eyes were soon after set on the blonde, her expression serious and unreadable. It seemed to Brittany that it was the facial expression she elicited from the brunette. She would label it the Brittany look later. She took her books from the latina who was still looking intensely at her. She opened her mouth to (finally) say something but she was cut short by Mike.

"C'mon we're already late for Glee" He said as he wrapped his hand around Brittany's arm and pull her toward him. They all headed to Glee with Brittany and Mike chatting away. She was distracted though by the girl next to her. She was stealing glances at Santana who remained silent during the entire walk.

That day, Brittany sat between Mike and Santana in Glee class.

* * *

She laid on her bed, letting her tired muscles and her agitated mind rest. Cheerio practice had been hell-ish lately and she was crushing under schoolwork. She needed help in all her classes but couldn't really bring herself to ask for it, in fear of being made fun of. So she just let her grades slowly fall and her parents silently worry. They were still acting weird and nervous around her but they were now also throwing accusatory glances at each other. Her little sister was way too young to notice but Brittany was neither too young, nor stupid enough not to.

Her phone buzzed, signaling she got a new message. It was Quinn. She wanted to know if Brittany was up to a trip at the amusement park with both their sisters. Her parents were going out with her sister later that night but Brittany herself wanted to have some little fun, plus she liked some of the attractions. She sent a text back to Quinn and settle down her phone. She could sleep a little and after get ready for the park.

The air tonight was cool and had that appealing autumn scent. It was good to be outside and for a moment, she forgot about anything that clouded her mind. She let herself be distracted by the bright lights and laughter around her. The amusement park was crowded that night.

She didn't mind though. She liked being in a crowd, getting lost in it. She liked that to feel the crowd's warmth. Quietness made her feel uncomfortable, lonely and sad. Lifeless things were quiet. And she didn't want to be lonely, to be lifeless…

She was brought out of her thoughts by a group of children jostling her. She stepped back a bit to regain balance. She had almost forgotten that she had to find Quinn and her little sister. With her eyes squinted, she scanned the crowd, looking at joyful, smiling faces. She finally spotted her blonde friend. Quinn was a few steps away, standing with her overexcited little sister. It seems like she was talking to someone but Brittany wasn't close enough to make out who. As she got closer, she realized who Quinn was talking to. 'Um… that's weird...'

"Oh! Hi B." The other blonde brightly smiled as soon as she saw her. She hugged Brittany warmly before her little sister squealed and jumped in the taller blonde's arm.

"Hi Brittany! How are you doing?" Santana was wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt who hugged her in all the right places. Her toned legs where on full display to appreciative eyes. Brittany also was appreciative of this view. She eyed the Brunette down and liked her lips before remembering that she was being talked to. Looking up, she blushed in embarrassment

"Um, hi San?" It came out as a question but the blonde was just caught off guard by the smirk on Santana's face. It's not that the brunette never smile, but most of the time, those smiles are not directed at her.

Santana opened her mouth to say something but she was cut short by a squeal coming from Quinn's sister. The little girl was bouncing up and down, showing excitedly an attraction she wanted to do.

"Ok Ok, let's do it! You're coming with us Santana?" Quinn looked at the brunette expectedly

"Please Sanny?" Quinn sister pleaded the latina

"Ok, let's go." Santana added while rolling her eyes but she smiled nonetheless at the little girl enthusiasm. 'It's going to be an interesting night' Brittany thought to herself.

After a few other roller coasters and the heat from being so close to the latina, they took a much needed break walking through all the other stands. They caught sight of Sam in the crowd. Quinn waved at him, a large smile plastered on her face. She practically ran toward him, leaving her sister with Santana and Brittany. After waving back at him, the teenage girls stood in silence while Quinn's sister was babbling about whatever attraction she wanted to do next. Brittany wanted to break the silence between Santana and her but couldn't think of anything to say. She was really intimidated by the latina and she didn't even know why.

She released a pleased sigh when Quinn came back. The relief was short though.

"Hey, do you two mind if Sam joins us?" Quinn asked her friends hopefully

"No, but why don't you just spend the rest of the evening together? You two sure would appreciate some alone time, right?" Santana winked at Quinn who just rolled her eyes.

"Do you mind Brittany?" Quinn asked the other blonde hopefully

"No, not at all! You just do that" she answered with a sincere smile. Quinn smiled back at them before dragging her sister with her away.

"Want some cotton candy?" the latina asked the blonde, a small smile playing across her lips.

Brittany's cheeks turned slightly pink. 'Stop being ridiculous, Brittany' "Yes"

They bought some cotton candy and started wandering around again.

"So, this is how you like to spend your spare time?" the blonde asked but felt suddenly embarrassed by her question. It was maybe a little too intrusive. Santana slightly turned her head to look at her before answering.

"I'm really here for the cotton candy to be honest"

It made Brittany giggle and step closer to the latina. She was surprised the brunette didn't move away and put more space between them. It gave her more confidence.

"Also a cotton candy fan then?" The latina asked, breaking the silence.

Brittany shrugged "I had nothing better to do" she paused "And you can win stuffed animals here" she added while grinning at the teddies in one stand.

Santana looked between Brittany and the stand. She then walked past the blonde and went to the owner. Fifteen minutes later, she had won four stuffed animals.

"WOW you're quite good at this!" Brittany beamed at Santana, sincerely impressed by the girl at that moment.

"Well I had a good teacher..." Santana chuckled as she recalled some old memories.

Brittany noticed the bitterness in her chuckle but didn't have much time to put some thoughts into it. Santana was already staring back at her and she quickly averted her gaze from the brunette.

Suddenly she felt furry dolls being pushed in her hands

"Here take them" the latina said as she handed Brittany two of the dolls she won. Brittany stared at them, then back at Santana. She was shocked by that sudden gesture. Why would the brunette offer them to her? Sensing the other girl's confusion, Santana just looked away and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll probably give the other ones to Quinn. Tiffany is not exactly a teddy bear lover" she added nonchalantly

Brittany's mind stopped briefly after Santana mentioned Tiffany. She didn't know why she felt less at easy next to Santana now. An unknown feeling crept into her and she felt her stomach tightens.

"How's T.?" She finally asked the latina who was still absentmindedly looking in the crowd

"She's fine! She is with some friends from NY…"

It seemed to Brittany that Santana didn't really want to talk about Tiffany with her. She understood though. Why would Santana discuss her relationship with Tiffany with a girl she barely talks to? She kept looking at the brunette who got suddenly distant and quiet, averting her eyes everytime Santana would look back at her. It's the darker girl who finally broke the silence between them

"I think it's time for me to leave." She paused as she slowly turned her head to set her eyes on Brittany "Do you want a ride back home?"

"Oh no! I think I'll stay around a bit… thanks anyway" Brittany smiled at the brunette who was sporting again that unreadable face Brittany didn't quite like now. Santana was so much prettier when she smiled.

Santana stared at Brittany for a moment before nodding and mumbling something that looked like goodnight to her. She disappeared rather quickly in the crowd of people, leaving Brittany with her two furry dolls in hands.

After staring in the general direction in which the latina left, Brittany sighed and looked down at her hands. She smiled at the teddy bears especially the porcupine one.

It was a really weird night. Really weird but she felt good. She had fun at least.

* * *

The music was blasting from the speakers. She felt warm, sweaty bodies pressed against her as she moved in sync with the rhythm. She always liked to dance. She felt free when the music was vibrating through her body and guide her body. It was natural for her, it was essential for her mind, it was vital for her soul. She could express herself, get lost and find her way back, impress others, shine and mesmerize. This was the reason why she joined glee club. She maybe wasn't the brightest girl with words but her body expressed so much more, gave so much more to her…

She felt the music slow down as the track changed and took the opportunity to take a much needed breather. She knew she shouldn't be drinking that much but she didn't care. The best thing about Puck's parties is that he always managed to have a big supply of alcoholic beverages. 'Why not take advantage of that?' Brittany mused as she poured herself another drink at the bar. Sipping her drink and relaxing, she allowed her gaze to wander through the crowd. Most of the jocks and cheerleaders were at the party and everybody seemed slightly a little buzzed by the alcohol. She saw Puck, standing in the corner of the room, a drink in his hand, his gaze dark and focused on something across the room. Brittany followed his gaze and that's when she saw the small laughing group on the larger couch in the room.

Sam, Quinn, Tiffany and Santana were all huddled against each other. They were all laughing at some of Mike's dance moves, trying to imitate him. At every round of laughter, Quinn was leaning into Sam, burying her face into his chest. It was no secret now at McKinley high that the two of them were dating. People labeled them Ken and Barbie, as they were the symbolism of the perfect white hetero couple. They really were a great match. They were genuinely happy with each other and Brittany thought that it was time Quinn found someone who cared about her and respected her choices. This brought her mind back to a sulking Noah Puckerman. As much as the boy liked to put on a player front and blab about his conquests, Brittany knew all too well, that Puck wanted the only girl at Mckinley he couldn't have. But she also knew all too well what Quinn felt for Puckerman… And that was nothing good.

Her eyes then fell on the second couple, unfortunately. Tiffany was all over Santana. She was certainly not a shy girl and always enjoyed those kind of public demonstrations of affection. The fact that Santana had been her amazing self during her team's last game also helped a little. She was almost taking the latina's top off her, nibbling her ear, kissing every piece of skin that fell under her hungry lips.

Brittany closed her eyes feeling a sudden heat in her body. She couldn't quite tell if it was arousal, envy or both…

She didn't have time to dwell on it as she felt someone whispering in her ear and pulling her by the arm outside the house…

* * *

The only good things about that party were the booze and her girlfriend. At first Santana was really reluctant at the idea of this party. But after a lot of convincing from her girlfriend, she decided that she would rather be here than alone at home on a Saturday night. She didn't regret it though. So far, she was having fun and everybody seemed in high spirits. She looked over to check on Quinn. The girl seemed at ease with her blonde boyfriend, enjoying each other's company. It took some time for the latina to really warm up to Sam. To the exception of Mike, she wasn't really close to the football players. She either didn't like some of them or was totally indifferent to them but she so how Quinn was happy with him. If she was happy then Samantha was happy and definitely okay with Sam.

"Whatcha thinking about?" her girlfriend's question brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down at the smaller brunette who was looking at her adorably. Santana nodded in the other couple's direction. Tiffany followed the latina's gaze and looked over her shoulder and chuckled at what she saw.

"They are cute together" she said turning back to her girlfriend "But we're fire"

Santana laughed at her girlfriend's lack of modesty.

"What? That's true. We totally outshine them with our hotness" She added turning back again to Quinn and her boyfriend.

"You know what's cool? We can totally go on double dates with them now."

Santana made a gagging noise at the suggestion "Ugh! I don't need to see Mr big lips yapping away up close for an entire night"

Tiffany rolled her eyes and playfully elbowed Santana in the rib.

"Ow! That hurt so much" the latina threw herself on the couch, simulating an awful pain in the rib. She couldn't help but smile at her own bad acting skills.

Taking the hint, Tiffany bent over her, fake concern all over her face. "Oh my god! Does it hurt? Where? I'm sooo sorry" She bent further down and pressed her lips against the latina's side.

"Feel better" The smaller girl asked as she rested her chin against the latina.

"A little… I feel something here too though" Santana replied as she pointed to her neck.

Crawling up, Tiffany reached the spot pointed to her and left a lingering kiss there. Santana smiled

"Yeah… Oh over there too…" She pointed at the right side of her jaw. Tiffany obliged and kissed Santana's jaw, nibbling at the soft skin there.

"You love this, don't you?" Tiffany whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

Santana nodded and once more brought her finger up, pointing at her full lips.

"It's all tingly here…"

Tiffany licked her lips and slowly kissed the latina. The kiss was so soft that Santana even wondered if their lips had touched. But Tiffany was smiling down at her, her head tilted to her left side and her cheeks a slight shade of pink.

"You know I'll do anything for you, right?" She softly whispered to the latina. Santana wasn't even startled by that declaration. She was used to this moment of adorableness with the girl knew how much Tiffany cared about her. Santana just smiled back at the other brunette and brought their lips together but this time around, for a passionate kiss.

They soon pulled away from each other, trying to fill their lungs with air.

"We don't want do give a free show to drunken footballer idiots, do we?" The latina asked

"We don't really care, do we?" Tiffany replied in the same tone

Santana chuckled and brought their lips together again.

Definitely.

* * *

His grunts were the only sound filling the car as he was thrusting desperately into her. She felt his frustration as he was trying to pretend she was someone else, as he was trying to make her feel something. Problem is, she wasn't feeling anything at all and was even trying to hide her annoyance. That was just angry and sad sex, and Brittany didn't like that one bit.

It wasn't like that all the time though. She had hooked up with Noah a couple of time and he was far from a bad lay. She even enjoyed some of their occasional hook-ups but tonight wasn't one of those times. It wasn't about arousal or even drunk sex. That was just because he wasn't a man enough and mature enough to talk to the girl he really wanted and pull his shit together. The girl who was in someone else's arms inside the house.

So Brittany just laid there, wishing he would just be done already because the awkward position was hurting her back and she was starting to feel a cramp in her leg.

With one last thrust, Puck came in a strangled groan.

"Oh Fuck Q!" Was the last thing he said before collapsing on top of Brittany.

'Pathetic' that was the only thing that came in the blonde's mind at that moment. She slid him off of her and sat up, readjusting her clothes before getting out of the car.

As soon as she stepped out, she took a long needed breath, filling her lungs with fresh air. She was suffocating in that car mentally and physically. She waited for Puck to get rid of the condom and be done with whatever he was doing in the car that was taking him so long.

Giving up, she started walking toward the house when a sight froze her in place.

Santana was walking in her direction, her eyes down, looking at her phone.

Brittany panicked and seriously looked around for somewhere to hide. For some reason, she felt as if the latina could read on her face what she had done just minutes ago. Unfortunately for her, Santana looked up and saw her. The brunette opened her mouth and Brittany could swear, she saw a smile on her lips. She heard the door of the car open and knew she was screwed. She closed her eyes momentarily and cursed her luck. 'Fuck'. When she opened her eyes, the shorter girl's eyes were looking past her, probably at Puck and darted back on her. Her mouth was now closed and the Brittany face made its appearance. Brittany even thought that her features hardened when Puck made his douchey comment at her. Meanwhile Santana's eyes never left her. Her eyes were intense and it burnt Brittany skin, and not in a good way.

"Hey" was all a pale looking Brittany could muster to the brunette when the other girl got close

"Hey" Santana said back, her tone stern as she brushed past the blonde not even bothering to stop. Brittany kind of knew that was what would happen though but it still stung (and to be honest way more than it should).

She lowered her eyes and sighed deeply. She stayed on her spot for a few more minutes, regaining her composure. She finally looked up and figured out Puck had already made his way back into the party. She looked around and saw Santana standing next to her car with that Jesse st James kid. "Santana…" She sighed again, not really sure what was it about the brunette that was making her feel so… She couldn't even tell exactly what she was feeling. So she gave up over thinking the matter.

She decided she should go back inside and partying it up till she couldn't even remember her name. And that's what she did.

The next morning, she woke up in Quinn's house with a headache and a horrible ache in her heart.


	4. Chapter 4: Haunted

4- Haunted

_The streets and stores becoming a blur as the car speed up more and more. The cool air is beating up her face as she inhales sharply and greets her teeth. Anger runs in her veins but when was the last time she felt anything else?__ She can feel the crimson liquid run down her cheek from her brow and hear the distant voice of her mother._

"_Why are you doing this to me Santana? Why are you trying to make things harder? You know it's not my…"Her mother breathed out in a trembling voice_

"_I'M MAKING THINGS HARDER? I'M MAKINGTHINGS HARDER?" she laughed bitterly "Don't fucking make me laugh Carol. I'm not the one who is giving up on our family. I'm not the one who is running away"_

"_You know I have to do this. We can't keep living like this. I've tried so many times to save our couple Santana. But your father doesn'__t care Santana. I can't keep fighting for both of us…But I'll never give up on you Santana. I love you"_

"_Don't even fucking dare…" the latina growled, looking at her mother with reddened eyes "What a fucking joke… You love me? You're fighting for us? Do you think about that when you're fucking Georges?" Santana knew she had gone too far but she didn't care at this point. She felt a sharp pain rip through her cheek and her head met with the car's window. Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It didn't help. Her rage increased._

"_I've never cheated on your father!" her mother was looking at her as tears ran down her cheeks. _

_Santana opened her eyes and in the split second caught the red light._

"_DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she all but screamed at her mother as she lunged aimlessly forward._

"_Santana, CALM DOWN!" her mother tried to fight her off and keep her eyes on the road. Santana looked past her mother and a light caught her eyes. Her heart started beating faster and throat tightened. Suddenly everyth__ing went quiet and an inhuman scream pierced the quietness. Blackout…._

Santana woke up, her heart fast beating. It was as if she just ran a marathon. A cold sweat was running down her back and her throat was dry. The latina looked around and figured she was in her own room. She sighed and rubbed her temples, glancing at her clock. 8:30 AM ….

"Fuck fuck fuck" she whispered as she got up.

* * *

Brittany felt tired today and the fact that they were in science lab wasn't helping. The teacher was rambling over and over. Half the students were not even listening at him and were busy trying to figure out how to make bombs. She had avoided Quinn and Tiffany since the party, not really proud of how things went down there. Quinn especially looked disappointed the next morning but didn't say anything. She just dropped Brittany at her house and told her to take care of herself. She hated that look Quinn gave her. It was the same look her parents were giving her now. She didn't want to be pitied although she gave Quinn all the reasons in the world to feel that way. But her parents… If only they could get over themselves and face the truth. She wanted them to sit down and treat her like the teenager girl she was and talk about what happened. She won't heal from this if they don't talk if they keep avoiding the subject. How broken she was and she still is after…

The door slammed open and she nearly fell off her chair. Santana appeared in the doorway, panting. She probably ran, Brittany guessed. She ran her eyes up and down the flushed brunette. She had to admit that Santana was really hot… but the Mr Crook seemed less than pleased with this interruption and raised a questioning eyebrow at the latina

"Aaaah Mrs Lopez! Why thank you for joining us" he said in a mocking tone. Some chuckles in the classroom.

"I'm sorry." Was all Santana could say in between pants. The teacher just waved her off

"Just go sit down"

Santana looked around to find a vacant seat. She spotted her girlfriend next to Quinn and Puck. Tiffany waved at her and gave her suggestive wink. It made Santana chuckle before she averted her gaze again.

Brittany had gone back concentrating on whatever was in her book. It was becoming obvious to her that she was crushing on Santana. Santana who was her friend's girlfriend, she couldn't be any lamer.

"Is there someone here? Can I sit next to you?" she heard a deep, husky voice ask her

The blonde looked up and met with those deep penetrating brown eyes which always made her heart beat faster lately. Santana was looking down at her, her face still a bit flushed and her lips slightly parted. Brittany licked her lips unconsciously as she nodded at the latina.

"Thank you" the brunette replied as she took a sit next to her and dropped her book bag under the table. Brittany tried hard to concentrate on what was being said but she couldn't. It was really absurd now. 'Get a fucking grip Brittany. She's with someone else. You have no chance in hell with her.'

"Okay! Now for the rest of the year, you're going to work in pairs. I'm quite sure it will benefit everyone" Mr. Crook then paused "And to avoid any conflicting situation, you're going to pair up **now **the person next to you. Please right down each pairing names on paper and leave it on my desk at the end of class"

A few grumbles were heard but eventually people started to pair up. Brittany looked at her right and saw Jacob Israel grinning at her like an idiot. She shivered at the idea of being paired up with that creep. She then quickly looked back at her book, pretending she didn't understand the silent invitation. She then glanced at her left at Santana who had her arms folded across her chest. Brittany was scared to ask the latina. Being paired up implied that they would have to spend quite some time together… alone time together that is. And the idea really scared her. She felt a paper graze her skin and looked down at it. She read it 'Santana A. Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce' she looked up at Santana who was still looking in the general direction of her girlfriend and smirking at her. She opened her mouth but was cut off by the teacher:

" okay your first assignment is about reproduction" as soon as the words left his mouth that a few whistles were heard in the classroom. Mr Crook rolled his eyes.

"Despite the fact that some of you know quite a lot on the subject" laughs "I would like to have each group do their own research on the female sexual organs and reproduction cycles."

"Periods? Ewww" Puck said sending the classroom into laughter.

Mr Crook scoffed "You have two weeks" and he ended the class at that. Brittany grabbed her bag and shoved her book in it as fast as she could.

"Is it okay if we start as soon as possible? Like tomorrow, 8 PM?" she was startled by the Latina's voice. She turned back to face the brunette.

"Um sounds good I guess. Let's get it done quickly, right?"

Before Santana could reply, Brittany saw hands sneak around the latina's waist and rest over her stomach.

"Hey you! That was quite an entrance today?" Tiffany whispered in her girlfriend's ears.

Santana turned around and kissed her girlfriend. The ache came back into her heart and Brittany had to avert her gaze from the lovers.

"We're going to be late for cheerios practice." Quinn said as she approached the group "Also, how many time will I have to tell you two to get a room?"

Santana was about to make a witty remark but was pulled away by Tiffany.

"Ok mom, let's go!" Quinn just rolled her eyes and followed the group.

Feeling the other girl's uneasiness, Quinn nudged Brittany's arm and whispered to her

"is everything okay? We can switch partners if you want"

Brittany sighed before looking up at her friend and gave her a small smile

"No! It's okay… Everything is okay."

Quinn eyed the other blonde before averting her gaze.

Everything was far from okay.

* * *

"That was a disaster. Take 10 and please spare me a display of your dykelicious penchants and stir clear from the softball team" Coach Sylvester screamed through the bullhorn before quickly making her way to the bleachers.

She was really lame today. She couldn't focus and messed up during all the choreography. Coach Sylvester had been on her back for the past hour and the other cheerleaders, except for Tiffany and Quinn, were shooting her glares. She still had not recovered physically and mentally from Saturday's party and her encounter with Santana that night. She was feeling quite emotional lately. Too many things going on at the same time and she already needed a break.

As she sat there by herself with her bottle on water, she saw the shadow of someone, on the grass, coming near her. She looked up but was blinded by the sun and couldn't clearly see their face. But as she squinted and let her eyes travel down their body, she recognize the invader and swallowed.

"Is everything okay?" Santana asked Brittany, her eyes fixated on the blonde's face.

"Um yes! I guess… A little bit tired" Brittany replied as she proceeded to get up from her sitting position on the grass. Suddenly she felt a warm hand grasp hers and pull her up. Standing up Brittany quickly pulled away her hand from the latina's grasp and looked around. She didn't know what she was looking for… Maybe a certain brunette. She was startled by the gesture and even more by the latina's presence next to her. She thought that their encounter in the parking lot at Puck's party had already messed up the little steps they had made in their "friendship".

"I didn't ask earlier where we should meet…" the latina trailed off

"We could be disturbed at my house. And school is kinda closed after 6"

"Well, we'll just go at mine. It's empty most of the time anyway." Santana shrugged as she also looked around the field. Brittany's mind started racing. Going to Santana's "always empty" house meant that they would be alone. She was really apprehensive at the idea and was sure it would just further her crush on the latina.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

'Say yes and that we'll stay at my house' "No. No problem" she replied as she exhaled deeply

Just at that moment, Tiffany appeared out of nowhere and winked playfully at Santana before walking away. The taller brunette smiled at her girlfriend before draining her attention back to the blonde in front of her

"Okay… So this evening at my crib. 8PM. I come pick you up" Santana said as she looked at the fidgeting blonde in front of her.

"That's ok with me" Brittany smiled tentatively at Santana.

The latina nodded before jogging back to the other side of the field. Brittany sighed heavily and turning on her heel to do the same. She glanced back one least time, only to see Santana looking at her retreating form. During the rest of practice, she couldn't help but glance at the softball team across the field. She was fascinated by the determination Santana put in training, how she was motivating her teammates. There wasn't any whine coming out of her mouth. She couldn't help but think that Tiffany and Santana shared that determination; baring their teeth and facing adversity. At one point though, she noticed Santana crouched down and winced as she panted. As the latina looked up, she locked eyes with blonde and held her gaze. Brittany shivered and looked away.

* * *

Brittany didn't know why she was so nervous. She glanced at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time before deciding that her top was too revealing and inappropriate. Running in her closet, she changed in something more conventional, or at least which drew less attention to her cleavage. She was nervous as if she was going on a date which was ridiculous since: 1-she was just working on assignment with Santana 2-said Santana was very much not single 3-said Santana was very much in love with her girlfriend 4- said girlfriend was also Brittany's friend. She was still nervous though at the idea of spending alone time with Santana, her crush. This situation was going to be a torture and she knew it and for a brief moment, she regretted not taking up Quinn's offer.

She heard a knock on her door and her mother's voice rose from the other side of it.

"Brittany, your friend is here. Hurry up!" her mother said as she headed downstairs.

Brittany stood in front of her mirror, chewing at her lower lip. She contemplated for a last time a way out of this situation before taking a deep breath and getting out of her room.

As she got close to the living room, she heard a mother's voice. The older blonde was chatting away with the latina.

"Oh Brittany you're already down there! Your friend and I were talking about Glee." Brittany mom said as she glanced between Santana and her. The taller girl blushed when Santana smiled at her as a confirmation of her mom's words.

"I think we should get going Brittany" Santana said as she stood up "Thanks Ms Pierce"

"Have fun girls!"

"Is she always that go happy with your friends?" Santana asked the blonde once they were on the way to her house.

"I don't really bring friends at home to be honest. Except maybe from Quinn, Tiffany and Artie…" she trailed off as she looked at the latina from the corner of her eyes.

"She maybe thinks you're a loner or something" Santana chuckled and silence fell in the car till they reached Santana's house.

It was a big and expensive property. Just judging by the garden at the entrance, one could tell that Jorge Lopez had luxurious tastes. The interior was as impressive and intimidating as the exterior. Everything seemed too shiny for the blonde. Her eyes travelled from the marble on the floor, to the gigantic and heavy furniture and the high-tech equipments. She was really impressed and feared to get lost in the enormous house if she didn't follow the latina closely. Santana led her upstairs in a room Brittany assumed was her own personal study room. The room was pretty neat to the exception of some books which were scattered on the desk.

"Take a seat… You want to drink something?" Santana asked the girl beside her who jumped a little.

"Um, no! I think we should start" Brittany was still tensed by all this and well Santana wasn't helping matters when she was looking at her so intensely. The blonde fidgeted in her seat and cough a little, bringing Santana out of her thoughts.

"Right! I have all those books about biology…" as Santana kept on talking about their assignment, Brittany felt relief but also a little bit of disappointment wash over her. Sure, she was there to work but part of her actually wanted to take advantage of this to get to know the latina better. If only…


	5. Chapter 5: Falling down

Brittany yawned dramatically at her book. Tonight was not different from the other nights they have been working together, except for the fact that they were at Brittany's tonight. It's been a month since they started working for everything related to their biology classes. Sure it helped a lot and lessened the amount of work to be in pair but Santana was so _professional _about the all thing. True to Brittany's assertion, the latina did very little small talk apart from asking if Brittany wanted to take a break or ask her if she understood everything. The blonde wondered if it was just with her or if her "partner" was also like that with Tiffany… It also didn't help that Santana was a little intimidating and also Brittany's huge crush. The blonde fidgeted nervously in her seat and sighed.

The room suddenly became quiet as Santana turned her gaze to Brittany.

"Is everything alright Brittany? Do you want to take a break?" the latina asked, looking at her through her glasses. Brittany rolled her eyes and groaned slightly.

"Yeah! I think we need a breather" She said as she got up from her seat and headed toward the door. As she was about to get out of the room, she heard the smaller girl call her out.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable Brittany?"

The blonde took a deep breath before facing the latina

"Yes!" was all she said before walking out the room.

* * *

Santana dialed the familiar number and waited patiently. She sighed in disappointment when there was no response and it went to the voicemail

"Hey babe it's me. I thought I could catch you or something but seems like you're busy… I… just wanted to talk and hang out. We don't do it very often lately and… I just miss you…" Santana breathed deeply in the phone and looked at her surroundings

"Well, call me later. Bye" she hung up and threw her phone dejectedly on the desk. The latina didn't like being morose and decided to entertain herself by taking interest in Brittany's room. She stood up and walked toward the blonde's dresser. There were old pictures on it and Santana decide to examine them while her "friend" was still downstairs. Brittany was sure fond of animals. There was always one in almost all her pictures. She smiled when her eyes landed on a smiling blonde little girl, with a huge gap between her front teeth, holding a little cat. She saw a more recent picture of the blonde, probably from the summer, with the blonde in a bikini top and jeans short shorts, and took it off her dresser. Santana knew Brittany since she got into Mckinley. The blonde had always been part of the "gang", Santana never really paid close attention at Brittany at school or parties for some reasons. At school, she was most of the time in her cheerio uniform and at Glee or parties, though some of the outfits were provocative, the latina was too distracted by either the performances or her girlfriend. But now she was alone and her attention was solely on the picture in her hand. She had never seen so much flesh of the blonde and well… That was quite something. Her eyes travelled all along the taller girl's toned and infinite legs, her firm lower back, her toned stomach, her breasts… Santana felt a strange tingling in the pit of her stomach. She gulped and dropped the picture back on the dresser. Santana blinked a few times in an attempt to erase the picture from her mind. 'Get a hold on your damn hormones Lopez' she scolded herself as she resumed her exploration of the blonde's room. The latina spotted a stacking of CDs and DVDs and decide it was a good distraction. She considered for a moment how creepy all this might be but brushed off the idea. 'I'm taking interest in her… that's a good thing' she scoffed when she saw the Disney movies and a Justin Bieber CD 'You got to be kidding me' but was pleasantly surprised when she found out the color purple and Scarface. 'But I'm a cheerleader… Why I am not surprised? 'The latina chuckled.

* * *

On her way to the kitchen, Brittany felt a little guilty for her earlier bluntness. Santana was not trying to be mean to her, but Brittany couldn't help but feel a little resentful of the latina for her total lack of interest in her. She wasn't asking Santana to start acting all buddy with her… Just to show that she at least acknowledge the blonde. Plus, Brittany was hungry 'Let's make a sandwich' The blonde sauntered in the kitchen room and was about the open the fridge when she heard voices coming from the living room. The voices were low but she could tell they were in a deep and agitated conversation. She was not one to eavesdrop but couldn't help it as she heard the male voice, probably her father, said her name.

"I can't believe they will make us go through this again. That bastard deserves to be locked away and die where he is" her father said angrily. She heard him march in the kitchen's direction but stopped midway and walked back again.

"I saw Giles today… He said that monster has his chances, what with good behavior or other bullshit. I can't believe it"

"But he will provide the court the letters he tried to send her, right?" she heard her mother's small voice say

"He will. He said it will probably kill any chances of him getting out soon." He paused and sighed loudly. "I wonder how we're going to tell her…"

"She doesn't have to know"

"Yes she does! Do you think she's that clueless? She doesn't notice how we've been acting? I don't want to shut her out of anything anymore. We did that mistake before and look how it all ended…" Brittany heard a sob and the room fell silent. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath 'It's none of your fault' she sighed and resumed looking for something to eat. Maybe Santana was hungry too…

* * *

She came back to her room only to be greeted by the latina staring intensely at one of her pictures. She tried to sneak cautiously into the room but her cat decided otherwise and jumped down from her bed. Santana whipped her head around and Brittany was amused by the way the brunette dropped down the picture on the bed and coughed nervously. The taller girl smirked.

"That isn't creepy at all" she said in a mocking tone. Santana blushed and fidgeted with her top.

"You sure took your time. I was starting to get bored…" she said as she glanced back at the picture

"Saw something you like?" Brittany handed her a sandwich but Santana shook her head.

"Actually yes… But I'm a cheerleader, eh?" she said as she raised an eyebrow. Brittany's smirk deepened.

"Hey I like my classics!" she smiled at the latina who simply smiled and shook her head. Brittany didn't know what happened, but Santana seemed in a better mood. The blonde kept on chewing on her food when Santana broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for being such a stiffed cunt lately… Really, that was rude"

"It's ok. I'm not that interesting too either" Brittany said as she looked down

"Oh No! We actually have some things in common… I mean music and movies wise… Coldplay fan here" the latina said with a lopsided smile.

Brittany grinned. She was actually surprised by this revelation. "I would never think you listen such music" Santana rolled her eyes and folded her arms in her chest.

"What? You thought I was a cypress hill fan maybe? Racial stereotype much?" Santana bite out. Brittany fumbled with her words and straightened up in her chair. She was baffled by the brunette's suggestion.

"What? Where the hell did that come from? I've never…" she was cut off by Santana's laughter. The blonde watched with fascination how Santana's infectious laugh filled the room and made her slightly lay on her back. Dimples formed at the corner of her mouth and her eyes squinted. Brittany felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Relax Brittany. I'm just pulling your leg. And yes I like coldplay and I'm a big fan of British music too and I think Avatar is totally overrated." The latina smirked and laid back in her seat "I'm cool like that"

"Modesty sure doesn't choke you, right?" Brittany said as she smirked back. She liked this cocky side of Santana.

"Nope. That's only the truth babe" It really slipped of her mouth and Santana didn't really realized what she said until she saw the furious red on Brittany's cheeks. She tried to save face and quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, I think we should probably start working together in all the other classes. We make a pretty good team and it will be easier for us to get stuff done…"

Brittany blinked a few times at the latina, still trying to process the latina's sudden familiarity. Santana shifted and coughed loudly bringing Brittany back into the conversation.

"Oh um… sure why not? That sounds like good deal and well I could use some help and well…" she suddenly felt bold and without thinking blurted out "I quite like your company"

She watched Santana raised an eyebrow higher than she thought was possible and the corner of her mouth rose up

"I thought I was boring…." The latina said playfully. Brittany smiled and tilted her head to the side as she thoughtfully looked for an appropriate answer. At that moment something in Santana cracked and her breath caught up in her throat. She felt something odd, something totally misplaced and long forgotten. She flinched as the memory flooded back and her fist clenched at the sheets on the girl's in front of her bed.

"The mysterious kind of boring… like the James Dean kind. It's totally hot"

The brunette' head jerked up at the soft voice, totally oblivious to Brittany's not-so-subtle compliment. She was trying to collect herself intellectually and emotionally but the image in front of her, Brittany wasn't helping. Everything about Brittany brought her back to that moment, her mind and her heart filled with emotions she thought had died.

Brittany saw how Santana had tensed suddenly and frowned. Did she push it too far? Was the latina getting uncomfortable again? She worried at her lower lip.

"Santana?..."

The latina jumped slightly from her spot on the bed and seemed to become more agitated.

"I just need to go now Brittany" Santana got up and started to quickly gather her books. Brittany watched helplessly, sure that she had done something wrong.

"But… We're not done…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry but I really need to go now and I don't feel like working anymore." The latina said as she walked out of the bedroom and house, leaving the blonde confused and sad at the turn of events.

Brittany sighed and dragged herself to her bed. Her cat cuddled in her lap as she sat down her bed looking at where Santana previously sat. She worried at her lower lip and patted the cat which purred.

"Did you show her my diary, charity?"

* * *

It was pitched black at the Lopez mansion although the big property wasn't empty. The latina hadn't bother with the light or anything else for that matter. She sat there staring at the darkness surrounding her, as her late mother's fairytale kept on repeat in her head:

######

"_And the princess was beautiful. Her blonde locks were a river of gold. Her smile shined with the force of a thousand suns on the life of people around her and the ocean of her eyes tipped over the heart of many men in the kingdom and beyond.__ But she was unhappy though because she had a big heart and had yet to find her prince. Her beautiful prince who will take her away and let her see the world. Little did she know that he was there. He had always been there admiring her but too stunned by her beauty and status to declare his love" Carol kissed the little wriggling girl on the forehead before tucking her under the covers._

"_I bet she isn't as beautiful as you are mama" Santana said as she tried to sit up again "No one is more beautiful than you"_

"_Awww! My little girl… But you're right she's not as cute as you" She said and tickled the younger girl who fell back in her bed laughing. As her laughter came to a stop, Santana looked thoughtfully at her mother and finally asked_

"_Mama…Will I have a princess too?" she shyly asked her mother. The older woman looked at the blushing brunette and a smile graced her features. She lowered her head and pressed her lips on the tiny forehead_

"_You're a princess Santana. You'll always be my little princess"_

#######

Santana could still feel the warmth of her mother's kiss on her forehead. It still burned her skin; the wound was still too fresh. Santana looked her at her surrounding and laughed bitterly. She was lonely. After all this time, she was still lonely and no one cared except Tiffany. For a brief moment, relief flooded over her body as she thought about her girlfriend. She grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar number again for the third time that night. She was welcomed by a voicemail. She gritted her teeth and threw her phone at the wall. She will get a new one tomorrow.

Yes, she was a princess… Alone in her castle waiting for something she didn't even know. Desperately wanting a distraction from her thoughts, Santana stood up and went out again.

* * *

"I'm sorry for last night. Didn't want to come off as rude but I really needed to go"

Brittany jumped slightly as she was surprised by the low tired voice behind her. She closed her locker and turned around to look at her interlocutor. She paused to study at the latina's face. It occurred to her that Santana didn't get much sleep last night. Something else was really odd with her demeanor too. It seemed like Santana was also into some sort of physical pain as she noticed her face slightly contort from time to time.

"It's okay. I figure it had to do with something I said… probably something really stupid"

"Oh no! It has nothing to do with that… Just personal shites I had to deal with that's all" the latina said as she glanced at Brittany. She nudged the taller girl's and for the first time, delivered a bright, full teeth smile at the blonde. Brittany stared back at her dumbfounded

"C'mon…" Santana said, still smiling at Brittany "You're usually a lot more talkative with people. Are you still mad or am I that boring?" Brittany blinked a few time at the brunette. She definitely should be blunter with people. Snapping out of her daze, she figured that she should just play along and be herself. She smirked and looked mischievously at the smaller girl.

"Maybe I'm still mad… I mean I'm not that easy" Santana chuckled

"That's not what I heard" the latina's smile faltered as soon as the words left her mouth and worriedly looked at the blonde

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Brittany smiled and held up her hand

"It's ok. I have a sense of humor you know… You're nice San" she blurted the last part without thinking and quickly glanced at the latina, hoping she wasn't weirded out. Santana frowned at her but she was still smiling and Brittany sighed in relief.

"I told you, I'm cool like that"

During their walk to their respective classes, Brittany wondered why Santana was with her. She wasn't complaining about that fact but the brunette was usually by her girlfriend's side at that moment. She also assumed that they would want to spend most of their time together given that they have worked on their assignments almost every night the past two weeks. It's then that it also occurred to her that Santana has spent most of her evenings with her lately… Was there trouble in paradise?

"About tonight…" Santana said as they reached the point where they should separate

"I don't feel like working, you know…" the latina looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh… I totally get it. We spent the past weeks working almost every night; I'm sure Tiffany want to spend some alone time" as soon as her cheerio friend's name left her mouth, Brittany saw something flash through Santana's eyes and her body momentarily tensed. She could be wrong but it looked like anger. She pushed it in back of her mind.

"No, it's not about that" it came out harshly and the latina's voice lowered. She ran her hands in her dark locks and pinched her left ear as if trying to regain her composure. When she spoke up again her voice was softer

"I just thought we could hang out… Just for fun" After an awkward pause, the latina added a little annoyed "You don't have to look at me with fried fish's eyes. Just say no if you don't want to"

Brittany snapped out of her bafflement and scoffed

"Don't be mean. Aren't you tired apologizing?" Santana rolled her eyes but the left corner of her mouth was raised up "So…?"

"Ummm…" The blonde tapped her chin with her finger, faking being contemplative about the all thing.

"C'mon Brittany?" the latina whined as the bell rang. Again something in the back of her mind was still intrigued as to why the latina was so eager to hang out with her. She looked down at the brunette and smiled mischievously at her.

"I'm going to think about it… Later San" she said as she winked and turned around. She made sure her hips swayed suggestively as she walked away and could feel Santana still rooted to her spot, her eyes on her.

When the cat goes out, the mice come out to play, right?


	6. Author's note

Hi guys.

It's been forever since the last update and I'm sure many of you are mad at me. I'm really sorry for not updating this story (and my other story as well), it makes me sad because I know some of you are/were really interested in them. Life has been pretty crazy for me in the last two months and my new job is keeping me busy as hell. Fortunately I've wrote a couple of chapters down but I've also decided to start posting them when I will be way ahead in writing the stories, in order to update more regularly. Hopefully, you guys will bear with me and hang around. I promise it will be worth it.

Hope to see some of you soon :)

Xo


End file.
